Odio o amor?
by Temari-Shikamaru
Summary: Siento amor? Siento odio? Qué es lo que siento?... tu me hicistes sufrir, ahora yo te haré sufrir! pero lo conseguiré?...
1. 1º capítulo

Como siempre... los personajes no me pertenecen...son propiedad del señor Kishimoto que quiero darle las gracias por haber creado este magnifico mundo y que espero que me ceda algun que otro personaje :P:P (nada que me cede a Sasuke XDXD Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji...XDXD)

By Temari-Shikamaru

**ODIO O AMOR**

**Capítulo 1:**

-Naruto, puedes ir mas despacio? – dice una pelirosada con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tengo ganas de llegar al pueblo, esta vez seguro que tengamos que escoltar a una princesa o algo por el estilo- Los ojos de Naruto se vuelven brillantes, asta que siente un puñetazo que lo estampa contra el suelo.

-Tu y tus princesas, tu nunca cambias, y como sabes que sera algo del estilo- Dice Sakura molesta.

-Se que es alguien importante, porque nos están acompañando varios grupos (los demás ponen atención a Naruto), y entre ellos se encuentran ero-senin (Jiraiya), la vieja de la Hokage (Tsunade) y el Kazekage de la arena (Gaara) con sus hermanos.

-Bueno, igual tienes razón... porque si no fuera alguien importante, no hubiéramos venido tantos- Dice Neji fríamente.

- -Que problemáticos...-dice Shikamaru

- -Bueno, Shikamaru, por algo habremos venido todos...-Dice Temari que se encuentra al lado del Jounin de coleta, con una Ino detrás maldiciéndola y demás XDXD

pensamientos de Ino: _" Esa jounin de la arena... me quiere quitar a Shikamaru, desde que se fue Sasuke, me empezé mas a fijar en el, y ahora el solo se fija en ella...si es una marimacho... grrrrrrrrrrrr si le tocas te voy a matar Temari"_

Siguen saltando de árbol a árbol, asta que Akamaru huele algo y empieza a ladrar.

-Akamaru ha olido algo, al parecer hay personas hay de alante-dice Kiba

Neji se adelanta un poco y al rato contesta.

-hay mínimo dos cuerpos en el suelo y alrededor mucha sangre... no he podido reconocerlos ya que uno esta muy destrozado y el otro esta lleno de sangre.

-Parece ser que ha habido una pelea, serán contrabandistas o algo así- dice Tsunade- formar vuestros grupos de siempre, Jiraiya tu vete con el grupo de Kakashi, y acercaros a donde los cuerpos cada uno por un lugar distinto, talvez todavía haya enemigos.

Lo demás hacen lo acordado, y poco a poco se acercan, sin ver ningún movimiento enemigo.

Al final todos llegan a donde los cuerpos, mientras la mayoría se queda vigilando, Naruto, Sakura y Gaara se acercan a un cuerpo lleno de sangre, que al parecer tiene las ropas destrozadas, mientras que Jiraiya, Kakashi y Tsunade de acercan al otro cuerpo que esta totalmente destrozado.

-Este parece que aun vive- Dice Sakura acercándose mas y tomándole el pulso, que lo tiene débil- no se pero me resulta familiar.

-A mi también – dice Naruto, cogiendo de su bolsillo un pañuelo, y limpia la cara del hombre- mmmm haber...le voy a quitar un poco la sangre...no...no...puede...ser...esss Itachi!- todos volteando para mirar a Naruto y el hombre en el suelo- es Itachi...si lo reconozco bien..

Tsunade, Jiraiya, y Kakashi se acercan y lo confirman.

-Al parecer, aun esta vivo... tendríamos que aprovechar y matarlo ya...-dice Jiraiya tranquilamente.

-esto me huele mal...no se, presiento, que aquí había alguien mas...y ese de ahí... quien es? Talvez Kisame? Alguno del akatsuki? Tendríamos que investigar un poco...igual encontramos algo...-dice Kakashi

-Déjenlo en mis manos, yo he empezado esto, y yo lo voy a terminar- dice una voz desde detrás de los demás que habían bajado la guardia para ver a Itachi.

Todos voltean para mirar de donde procede la voz, y ven a un joven(que lleva agarrado un cuerpo) de cabello moreno y algo largo, alto y con un cuerpo bien formado, y los ojos con el Sharingan...

-Uchiha...Sasuke...-Dicen Tsunade, Jiraiya y Kakashi, haciendo que los demás se sorprendan y toda las chicas estén apunto de sangrar por la nariz al ver el cambio que ha hecho Sasuke (ahora está mucho mas guapo).

Pero el Uchiha ya no se encuentra ahí, se ha movido tan velozmente que nadie lo ha notado, y ahora se encuentra junto al cuerpo de Itachi. Lanza el cuerpo que llevaba consigo (también semi destrozado) hacía el otro cuerpo.

-Que ha pasado aquí, quienes son los dos muertos- Dice Tsunade acercándose hacia el moreno.

-Jeje...- sonrié malévolo- no os habéis dado cuenta...muajajaj... son Orochimaru y su amante Kabuto...

Sasuke sonríe al ver la expresión de asombro de los demás.

-Bueno me voy, adiós-Dice Sasuke cogiendo el cuerpo de Itachi, pero se para al escuchar una voz...

-Espera... ahora que tienes a Itachi, y as matado a Orochimaru, porque no vuelves a Konoha de una vez por todas- Dice Naruto acercándose a Sasuke. Este sonríe.

-Volver?...volver Naruto?...mmm creo que no puede ser...-dice Sasuke manteniendo la mirada fija en el rubio.

-Porqué no puede ser... que tienes que hacer ahora que te impida volver- dice Tsunade junto a los demás, mientras Sasuke se sorprende y pierde un poco su mirada fria.

-mmm la razón era que no me dejarías vosotros volver... pero parece ser que me echasteis mucho de menos...-Sasuke sonríe.

-Pues claro que te hemos echado de menosssss- Grita Naruto mientras abraza a Sasuke y caen los dos al suelo.

-Baka, no cambias o? Sal de encima mío- dice Sasuke poniendo una cara de asesino que hace a Naruto retroceder- pero dime porque queréis que vuelva después de lo que hice... sobretodo después de lo que te hice...Naruto.

-Na...eso ya es del pasado...además, pudiste matarme y no lo hiciste, así que sería por algo... además, vuelve a Konoha y ya seguiremos hablando...

Sasuke mira a los demás, y estos asienten.

-Ok volveré...

-eso si estamos de misión así que no volveremos en un tiempo...si quieres venir con nosotros- dicen los demás.

-Ok, ya me iréis contado por el camino- Coge a Itachi.

-Esto...también nos tienes que contar de porque te llevas a Itachi y no lo matas...era tu sueño.

-Ya os contare... pero solo os digo que le voy a hacer sufrir un poco antes de matarlo definitivamente, lo tengo en mi poder- Sasuke sonríe ante las miradas curiosas de los demás.


	2. 2º capítulo

**TEMARI-SHIKAMARU**

**Aquí va la segunda parte, espero que os guste, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen UU pertenecen al señor Kishimoto... UU**

Gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que este también os guste 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ODIO O AMOR?**

Capítulo 2º 

Ya han llegado, después de tardar más días de lo necesario a la Villa de la luna un lugar muy hermoso, sobretodo de noche.

Llevan un buen rato encerrados en una sala de reuniones (incluido Sasuke) asta que aparece el Rey de la aldea junto a su hija. Todos los chicos miran casi sangrando al ver tan princesa hermosa OO.

- -Bueno... os presento a la princesa Megumi - Naruto sonríe contentísimo _(al fin una princesa!((( no cantes victoria, escucha lo que tengan que decir)))maldito demonio no me seas aguafiestas ¬¬)- _- a la que tenéis que vigilar asta el día de su boda, dentro de unas semanas... es muy importante la boda, ya que nuestra familia tiene uno de los secretos mas importantes que existen y que no os lo vamos a decir ahora...solo Tsunade-sama lo sabe y por eso ha venido...pero eso es otro caso, como decía tenemos un secreto que si sale a la luz muchas cosas cambiarían y algunas serían para mal de algunas villas ninjas, y para otros les iría bien... pero queremos que vigiléis a nuestra hija ya que estos días, como es costumbre sabrá ese secreto y muchos querrán capturarla para sacárselo y para casarse con ella, ya que la sangre de nuestra familia es de las mas reales y poderosas. Dentro de unos días vendrá el novio y os pido que también lo vigiléis... ya después de que se casen, se activara una cosa con la que estaran seguros y no podrán decir nada sobre el secreto.

Esta todo claro? Se os pagara muy bien claro...

Todos asienten, Naruto esta triste _(buaa para una princesa que tengo que salvar justo se va a casar...que mala suerte tengo )_. Poco a poco van saliendo de allí y se reúnen en el hotel de lujo donde se hospedan.

- -Bueno aremos turnos para vigilarla, los grupos que sean los de siempre- Dice Tsunade- bueno quienes quieren empezar? – comenta apuntando en una lista los turnos.

- -Ya empezaremos nosotros –dice rápidamente Shino.

- -Vaya rápido y hablador eres para algunas veces, Shino- dice Kiba sonriendo mientras los demás ríen por lo bajo.

- -Pues, primer turno, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai e Hinata, ya podéis ir.- Dice Tsunade-el resto si veis algo raro avisar a los demás... bueno ahora tenéis libre...

El grupo de Shino sale de allí seguidos de unos guardias que los llevan ante la princesa, mientras en el hotel...

- -No os parece raro, que nos reunamos tantos ninjas ¿? – comenta Sakura con el resto.

- -Debe ser un secreto muy importante, aunque huelo a que aquí hay algo mas- Neji con cara seria.

- -Yo estoy con Neji, aquí hay algo mas...- Comentan otros.

- -Bueno voy a ver que tal esta Itachi...-dice fríamente Sasuke mientras se va alejando de los demás, mientras estos le miran con cara de ( que planes tiene Sasuke con Itachi¬¬)

- -No se, pero quiero saber que le pasa a Sasuke con su hermano- Comenta Sakura volviendo la mirada a los demás.

- -Vaya frentuda, que raro de que no te aigas tirando encima de el- Dice Ino con una mirada como de superioridad.

- -No soy tan cría como tu Ino-cerda, yo por lo menos he madurado – dice Sakura sacándole la lengua.

- -Queee asss dicho?¿?¿ - Ino se levanta y empieza a pelearse con Sakura asta que son interrumpidos y las dos se sientan alejadas sin mirarse ni hablarse.

- -Que raro de que Shikamaru no aiga echo su típico comentario, _"que problemáticas"_ ...- Dice entre risas Naruto.

- -Jejeje es verdad, Shikamaru estas ya dormido?- Dicen Neji, Chouji y Lee entre risas, pero todos se cayan al notar que Shikamaru no esta, ni dormido ni despierto, si no que no esta!

- -Shikamaru no esta! – Comentan Chouji e Ino alarmados, mientras los demás piensan entre risas "se habrá ido a ver las nubes" pero justo ven como Shikamaru y Temari intentaban escaquearse en puntillas de allí sin ser detectador.

- -He vosotros dos a donde vais! O mejor dicho, a donde vais los dos juntos!- comenta Gaara con la voz tan espeluznante que les hace recorrer a todos un escalofrio.

Temari se da la vuelta.

- -Jeje, nada, nada, nos aburríamos y entonces decidimos ir a ver las nubes.

- -Claro, si no para que saldríamos? Jeje...- Dice Shikamaru intentando mostrar tranquilidad.

- -Talvez para hacer juntos cosas pervertidas? - comentan la mayoría entre risas, mientras la parejita se pone roja como un tomate. Pero al notar dos miradas asesinas (por parte de un hermano celoso, Gaara, y de una compañera celosa, Ino) se callan.

- -Bueno, nosotros... nos vamos...a ver las nubes! Chao- La pareja desaparece corriendo, mientras los demás intentan agarrar, a Ino y Gaara para que no vayan detrás.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke poco a poco va llegando al hospital de la villa, donde Itachi se encuentra en coma, pero justo cuando va a entrar en la habitación de este, alguien le agarra de la mano metiendole de un empujón a la sala.

- -Que haces aquí Kakashi!...- Dice Sasuke con una voz fría.

- -Pues visitando a Itachi

- -¬¬...-

- -He intentando averiguar lo que planeas con el- dice Kakashi mirando a Sasuke- mas o menos ya se lo que planeas...

- -¿ a Sí? Haber que planeo- Sasuke, irónicamente.

El ninja copia agarra a Sasuke y le lleva ante Itachi. El Uchiha mayor, que permanece en coma, lleva una bata del hospital pero se le ve un poco los hombros, justo donde Kakashi señala.

- -Veo que usas perfectamente las artes de Orochimaru- Kakashi roza con un dedo cierta marca entre el hombro y el cuello, una marca igual a las tres aspas del Sharingan.

- -Bueno, algo tuve que aprender todo este tiempo, y averigüé como hacia esas marcas, y con unas modificaciones lo adapte y se lo puse a Itachi, para así mantenerlo a mi poder- Sasuke sonríe maliciosamente.

- -Y que quieres conseguir con ello?- Comenta Kakashi, imaginándose ya la respuesta.

- -Muy fácil, le haré sufrir un tiempo y luego lo matare- Dice seriamente.

Kakashi mira con una expresión sería a su ex alumno, justo empiezan a oír unos ruidos de una maquina y miran hacia la cama, se sorprenden como Itachi se esta moviendo, no mucho, pero algo si y poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos.

Al principio Itachi ve borrosamente, pero cuando empieza a ver mejor observa una silueta y a los segundos reconoce quien es.

- -Uchiha...Sasuke...mi querido hermano...


End file.
